


Bust

by Gloomiebunny009, Love_Psycho



Series: Inheritance of Cards and Demons [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pain, in which rin never gets a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his relationship with Ying Hua much better now, Rin's life is looking good. Especially with the class trip coming up! A trip to Kyoto might be "typical" but Rin can't help but look forward to it.</p><p>But life apparently has it out for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bust

**Author's Note:**

> This one is completely done by Gloomiebunny! So give her lots of props and comments for this!
> 
> Story idea is still mine tho :P
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It's not every day Rin's classmates see him actually happy to be in gym class. Given he isn't exactly allowed to do much in it most of the time he usually sulks on the side lines with a sad look in his eyes. Today is no different, but instead of being sad Rin is beyond excited. After all in just a few days his class is going to Kyoto for their school trip and he's going to be able go!

Nothing can bring down his excitement even being shoved to the sidelines during gym!

A shadow comes over him as Rin stares out at the field full of students playing soccer. “Boy Rin-kun you sure are happy. I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much during gym.”

Looking up at the maker of the shadow Rin sees Ying Hua who smiles sweetly down at him. “Oh hey Ying Hua, what are you up to?”

The girl takes a seat next to Rin looking happily out towards the field. “Oh I was just taking a break and saw you all alone. You’re actually happy to be here so I was curious as to what has you all excited.”

Rin laughs nervously at that, hugging his knees a bit closer to his body. “Ah well I'm really excited about our Kyoto trip. I've never been able to go on a trip like that before! My family has never really been able to afford a thing like that.”

Despite his energy deflating a bit at the end Ying Hua finds herself understanding Rin. She knows well his family has very little money considering he lives at a monastery. So a trip like this would be a big thing to him in the end compared to her. She travelled to a whole new world after all so Kyoto is a bit underwhelming despite sounding so much fun.

Ying Hua has been to the city herself but only in her world so she is looking forward to seeing this Kyoto too just not as much as Rin.

“That would make anyone excited.” Ying Hua points out. “I'm excited too since I've never been to this Kyoto.”

Rin blinks in surprise at that. “Really? I mean I thought you'd at least visit it before now considering your whole...” He pauses as he looks around seeing they are the only one in the area before continuing on. “Coming from another world thing.”

“Well I've been to my Kyoto and other parts of Asia, but I haven't been able to visit this one,.” Ying Hua shrugs her shoulders. “I'm curious to see what's different here compared to there.”

The boy is curious too knowing well her world is far into the future compared to this one. “Well then we'll both be seeing something really new. Kinda glad I'm not the only one now that you mention it. Almost though I was being silly.”

Ying Hua almost rolls her eyes at that but stops herself knowing well about how Rin views himself. “No Rin-kun you're perfectly fine.”

After that gym class passes by peacefully with the two excitedly making plans for their Kyoto Trip.

* * *

“Ahhh man putting away all this gym stuff sucks.”

Yamaguchi Seto groans as he bends down to pick up the soccer ball his gym class used today. He quickly tosses it to his friend Hashimoto Seiji who catches it with ease and slips it into the mesh bag with the other balls. They were picked to help clean up the field today which isn't too tough seeing as their class played soccer. All the two boys need to do is pick up the balls now seeing as the gym teacher helped the put away the goals as they were the last gym class that day.

“Yeah, but it's only for a while.” Seiji points out with a smile. “Then we'll be in Kyoto and get a break from school work!”

Seto smiles a bit that. “True, but after running around during gym class picking up this stuff feels like a pain you know?” The boy picks up another ball and throws it at his friend who barely catches it this time.

“Oh I get you.” Seiji nods his head in agreement as he tosses the ball up into the air playfully a bit before catching it again. He shoves that one into the bag as well right after that. “But the faster we get this done the faster we get to rest with the others. Besides that's the last one so we're basically done, all we have to do is put it in the sport's equipment shack and we're good to go.”

Seto nods his head and spots the last ball and runs over it, kicking it lightly to Seiji who stops it with his foot. He kicks it up into the air and bounces it on his knee with practised skill. Being on the soccer team does have a few disadvantages with how tired you get at the end of the day but in return he's got some pretty good skills to show for it.

Seiji catches the ball after one more bounce and slips it into the bag before tightening it up with the draw string. He slings the large bag over his shoulder with a grunt before tilting his head towards the sports equipment shack.

“Alright there we go.” He says lightly to his friend as they both walk towards the small building. “Told you this would be easy.”

“Yeah, yeah you're right.” Seto rolls his eyes as he playfully shoves his friend. “Anyways let's hurry up. We don't have much time left for break and we still have to change back into our uniforms.”

Seto runs ahead of Seiji who quickly follows agreeing with him. Both boys make it to the shed with little wasted time, only to pause when Seto reaches for the door. The two look at one another when they hear loud rumbling and crashing noises inside the building. For a moment the two wait as the listen wondering if an animal broke into the shed by accident or something. Soon the noise quiets down and leaves the two staring at the door in silence.

“What do you think _that_ was?” Seto asks Seiji who shrugs.

“Dunno? Animal could have gotten inside maybe?” Seiji suggests staring at the door.

“Maybe...well, let's see...” Seto takes hold of the door and slowly pulls it open so as not to scare the animal inside.

Seto and Seiji both peer into the inky darkness of the shed...

* * *

Rin freezes when he feels a pulse of power rush over him just as he's about to splash his face with water from the running in large sink in front of him. His eyes widen, recognizing the feeling instantly and feels his stomach twist with anxiety. It feels like Sakura's magic...which means...

“Rin-kun...” Ying Hua places a hand on his shoulder, making him twitch in response.

“Yeah I feel it.” He answers back with a gulp. When he looks back at her he blinks at her holding out his card holder. Rin takes it from her gently and nods his head towards her as a small thanks. “Stay here I'll be right back!”

He runs off after that, leaving Ying Hua to watch after him nervously.

* * *

Rin pulls out his key as he runs towards the open field where he feels the power radiate from. He quickly chants making his key grow into his full blown staff. Sliding to a stop Rin turns his head left and right trying to find what exactly is going on. After all Ying Hua's traps are all weird and creative in their own way...he has no clue what is going to be coming at him.

A frightened scream reaches his ears as something large hurdles straight at him. Rin jumps out of the way just in time as the large object hits the ground hard where he originally stood. It only takes a moment for Rin to sickeningly realize what was thrown at him is a person!

“What the hell?!” He rushes over to the boy and rolls him on to his back and swallows thickly at the sight.

He knows this boy as one of the students in his classroom, and can see he's badly beaten. Rin has personally done worse to other people, but it's clear the guy's in pain. Whatever threw him had hit him pretty good in the end.

Loud stomping footsteps reach his ears and makes him look up to see what's coming. Rin's eyes widen at the sight as he feels his stomach drop getting has a feeling this fight is not going to be an easy one. Standing just a few feet from him and dragging another student is what looks to be a bunch of gym equipment stuck together to make a human like form. It's big and towers over the teen who gulps at it, almost not wanting to fight it thanks to it's size.

But it's too late and before he can react the giant sports equipment monsters punches Rin in the stomach and sends the boy flying. He lands a few feet away with a pained grunt and rolls for a bit until coming to a stop, holding his stomach as tears threaten to fall.

“Oh...ow...ow...so much ow...” Rin mumbles as he pushes himself up onto his hands and knees. One arm goes to his stomach where he was punched as pain radiates from the hit. A few feet away is his staff, which he hadn't realized he'd dropped until now. “Damn...this thing is fast too!”

The now familiar sound of stomping footsteps are fast approaching, and stop just before they reach him. Rin rolls out of the way just as the monster slams it's fist down on where he originally was, making a small crater in the grass. The boy stumbles to his feet before missing another punch and ducks as the thing swings it's arm at him.

 _'Shit...how am I going to defeat this thing!?'_ He thinks dodging another punch.

Rin pauses just for a moment when he feels a pulse of power push against him from the centre of the sports equipment which is the beast's stomach. It feels as if _that's_ what's controlling this thing, and attacking him. If he were to get hold of that thing then all of this would probably fall apart.

“Now how to do that...” Rin whispers to himself as moves just in time to miss a kick from the monster. _'I need to slow him down...'_

An idea pops up in his head in an instant, making him rush past the monster towards his staff. He barely picks it up in time before the thing is on him again, making him dodge all the punches and kicks it throws at him. With this beast on him Rin is barely able to pull out his desired card and summon it's magic.

“Sand!” He yells out after finally getting some distance between him and the beast. “Cover this field in a thick blanket of sand!! Release!”

Wind rushes around Rin as sand pours out of the card and blankets the entire field making it look like a tiny desert. Even then the monster keeps advancing towards him with the sand slowing it down Rin grins widely. When it reaches Rin it throws a heavy punch at his head which the boy easily catches with both hands.

He slides only a little bit catching the monster off guard with his strength. Taking advantage of this Rin wraps his arms around the monster's thick arm and with a war cry he tosses the thing over his shoulder and flat on the ground. This shocks the beast giving Rin the opening he needs to jump on top of it's middle where the stomach would be for a person.

He shoves his hand into the pile of sports equipment that makes up the beast and wraps around a round ball which he quickly rips out, and crushes in his hand. The thing struggles only for a few seconds before going still, with all the equipment falling apart from one another.

Rin dismisses Sand saying a soft _thank you_ to it before putting it away, and lets his staff go back into it's key form. Carefully Rin makes his way off the pile of equipment, making sure he doesn't break anything. He jogs over to where the two boys landed and kneels down to check them out. One moans as they start to wake up which makes Rin relax a bit.

“What the hell just happened here Okumura!?”

Before he can say a word Rin is yanked back by his collar and dragged away from the injured boys. Keeping his grip on him, Rin's gym teacher towers over the boy with a serious and very angry look on his face.

A cold dark feeling settles in Rin's stomach as he just knows this is not going to end well.

* * *

When he hears the front door slam open, Nagatomo winces but turns to meet Shirō and Rin, figuring they are the ones coming in. Yukio had arrived a few minutes ago with worried news that his brother got into trouble again but didn’t specify what exactly. Now hearing that they are home he's a bit curious as to what happened.

“Hey Rin h-whoa!”

Before Nagatomo can even form words Rin rushes past him, clearly heading for his room. This leaves the man staring blankly, really curious as to what is going on. Shirō sighs as he comes to stand next to Nagatomo rubbing the back of his neck.

“I take whatever happened was not good?” Nagatomo asked gently.

“You could say that.” Shirō let's his arm fall down to his side. “There have been worse days but well...”

“What exactly happened? Yukio came in and said something fairly bad went down but didn't tell me anything.” Nagatomo nudges gently.

“Well...I don't think the school even really knows what went down honestly and are just using Rin as a scapegoat to keep parents happy.” Shirō looks towards where Rin disappeared with sympathy. “Poor kid.”

Nagatomo gulps at that deciding this might be better to talk about while sitting down. “I was about to make a fresh pot of tea, let's go drink some and you can tell me there.”

“A cup of tea sounds great.” Shirō gives him a small sad smile, before following him into the kitchen.

It takes a while for the pot of tea to be made causing a thick air of silence to come over the two men. Shirō sits down at the kitchen table staring at it as he tries to think of something to help out Rin. It's just his luck that his mind has gone blank leaving him gritting his teeth. He doesn't break his staring contest with the table until Nagatomo places a cup of tea in front of his face quietly realizing that it's been made in the way he enjoys it.

“Thank you.” He says softly taking a sip. “It's good.”

“You're welcome...sooo...can I ask what happened at Rin's school or are you going to keep losing that staring contest with the table?” Nagatomo asks.

Grunting Shirō nearly tells him no out of spite for the remark but decides against it. He's already had enough headaches today, he doesn't need to make it worse.

“To be honest I'm not to sure what went down at Rin's school. Apparently two boys were beaten fairly bad and taken to the hospital.” Shiro explains slowly. “They're fine now, but when they found the two boys, Rin was with them and both of them were unconscious.”

“So they think Rin beat them up?” Nagatomo asks frowning. “That's not to fair...and makes no sense he'd do it out of nowhere too.”

“No and believe it or not some of the teachers agreed with that especially since it seemed someone had been messing with the school's gym equipment. All of it was outside the shed, and they believe the attack happened before Rin came because of that.” Shirō taps the table with his fingers as he thinks to himself. “There's no way he could have beaten the kids up and get all that equipment out given he was with everyone until ten minutes later when they found him with the boys.”

“So that means Rin should be off the hook right?” Nagatomo knows it's dumb to ask that considering the whole air around Shirō. Shirō wouldn't be this upset if that had been the out come after all.

“I wish....the parents of the kids wanted someone to be punished for what happened and despite everything saying he didn't do it...Rin was found with them and was blamed.” Shirō sighs rubbing his forehead, quietly wondering how bad things had been for the poor kid until he got there. “Rin says he didn't see anything when he found the kids, and that's it...so they decided the best way to calm the parents is to punish Rin and that's that.”

Nagatomo winces at that. “Ouch...poor kid. So did he get suspended?”

“Sort of. It's not a full suspension since they couldn't quite prove it was Rin that beat the boys so instead he's banned from going on the class trip to Kyoto.”

Nagatomo's eyes widen at that as he feels heart drop. “Oh no...you've got to be kidding me! Rin was really looking forward to that trip! That's not fair!”

“I know...trust me I know.”

After Shirō's quiet's words the two men fall in a soft silence, both trying to figure out a way to make Rin feel better. Unfortunately they come up with nothing.

* * *

_'My class is probably all getting on the train now to head over to Kyoto...'_

Rin stares at his alarm clock holding back tears that threaten to fall. He rolls over on his bed, and covers his head with his pillow feeling lower than ever. Just once in his life he wishes he could get a break, but that will never happen. Every damn time he thinks things are getting better it only gets worse.

 _'I didn't even do anything this time and they still blamed me!'_ With a growl he throws the pillow across the room, glad that Yukio is gone off doing something, Rin didn't hear exactly what he'd said before he left. “What the hell! Why am I always the bad guy!?”

Grumbling Rin rolls himself up into a blanket cocoon as Kero watches from the doorway, guilt eating at him. He can't help but feel for the poor kid considering how excited he'd been. Especially since Ying Hua and him were going to hang out there together. Kero isn't sure how many times Rin told him that thanks to his excitement.

Now it's been ruined by one simple accident caused by an ill-timed activation of an old challenge.

Kero flies over to Rin, hesitating for a moment before sitting down on top of where he thinks Rin's back is. It's a bit hard to tell considering the blanket cocoon but he makes due.

“Hey...Rin, ya know _you're_ not the bad guy right? Ya shouldn't listen ta those idiots!” Kero tries to encourage and in return all he gets is a groan. Sighing the little lion creature crosses his arms trying to think of something to help the kid. “Ah know it's hard Rin...really hard given how everyone treats ya. It's not fair...not fair at all.”

After a bit of silence as Rin pokes his head out of his blankets and looks back at Kero over his shoulder, still laying on his stomach. “Kero...I didn't even do anything they could prove this time. I was with Ying Hua the whole time they were getting beaten up! And they weren't going to punish me! But...” He bites his lip. “One of the guy's parents freaked out saying I must have done _something_ or it was the schools fault for letting another stranger hurt their kid. So to save their asses they blamed me for the whole thing...”

Kero winces at that knowing the story well and feels his heart twist for Rin. “Ah know Rin...Ah know...it's not fair they made ya the scapegoat...”

Kero reaches out and rubs Rin's head gently which calms the boy a bit. He leans into the touch enjoying how soft it is and how it makes him feel a bit better. After a bit Kero stops and floats around so he can sit in front of Rin's face.

“Ya feelin' better?” Kero asks tilting his head.

Rin smiles shrugging his shoulders. “A little bit, yeah. Thank you Kero.”

“No problem, now come on! Let's go play some video games! Ya got like an entire week free let's not waste it!” Kero flies up happily and punches the air. “I'm sure me beating ya up in video game would make ya feel better!”

Rin laughs lightly at that shaking his head a little. “Thanks Kero but...I kind of want to hang out by myself for a bit.” He hugs the second pillow on his bed looking a bit sad. “I'll come play a game with you later, okay?”

Kero nods his head understand Rin. “Awright then. If ya need me come an' get me!”

With that Kero flies away leaving Rin alone in his room. After a while Rin feels his eyelids get a bit heavy which he fights for a bit. But eventually he gives up and let's himself fall into a light nap.

* * *

“R....in....k....Rin....Rin!”

Rin groans as he feels someone shake him awake and yell his name. He pushes himself up onto his elbows and looks up sleepily at Nagatomo.

“What sup?” He asks with a yawn.

Nagatomo smiles a bit and stands back. “Sorry to wake you up Rin, but there's someone who wants to see you down stairs.”

Rin narrows his eyes, confused by Nagatomo's words before shrugging. “Okay...I'll be down there in a second.”

“Sure thing! I'll let them know you're coming right down.” He ruffles the Rin's hair before he leaves making it even messier. “We'll be in the kitchen.”

He watches him go with a sleepy stare on top of a confused one. It takes a while for Rin to wake up and make sure his hair isn't much of a mess before heading down. He's still yawning when he opens the door to the kitchen and freezes when he sees the person sitting at the kitchen table.

“Oh! Good Morning Rin-kun!” Ying Hua giggles as she waves at him. “Did I wake you up?”

She sits at the table with a cup of tea with some snacks in front of her. Rin just sees Nagatomo leave the room, clearly deciding they needed some privacy. Which is good since he'd probably end up yelling at him since he didn't warn Rin to change into proper clothing

“Y-Ying Hua! What are you doing here!?” Rin walks over to her, feeling his heart speed up. “Did you miss the train or--?”

“Nope I didn't miss the train.” She shakes her head as she slips off the chair to stand in front of Rin.

“Then what happened? Did you get in trouble?” He looks worried, briefly wonder what she could do to get into trouble. He knows it would be possible if she _wanted_ but her getting in trouble because of an accident isn't normal and not like Ying Hua.

“Nope I didn't get in trouble either. I just decided I didn't want to go to Kyoto without you Rin-kun.” She states simply.

Rin frowns at that and feels guilt start to eat at him. “What? But you really wanted to go! You shouldn't have stayed here just because I can't...I'm the screw up after all...”

“No that's not right!” Ying Hua stomps her foot making Rin jump. For a moment she's angry to hear Rin say that about himself, but that expression quickly turns into a guilty one. “You got punished for something _I_ did...and that's not right...so I decided that I'm just as guilty as you are. I'm not going to Kyoto just like you.”

Rin blinks at that as he listens to her and still feels the guilt eat at him. “Ying Hua that wasn't your fault.”

“Yes it was.” She rolls her eyes. “Stop being so nice for once okay? We're going to spend this little break together and that's that.”

Rin finds himself smiling despite everything and feels a warmth grow in his chest. Even after everything bad this really is a nice development and something he welcomes. He had expected to just spend this time moping around his room, occasionally playing with Kero. But now...

“Alright Ying Hua I won't complain...so...” Rin rubs the back of his neck. “Thank you.”

She smiles sweetly at him and sits back down. “So where do you want to go today? I haven't really seen everything in this city so I was thinking maybe you could show me around more?”

Rin blinks at that before nodding his head and slipping his hands into his pockets. “Sure thing, where do you want to go?”

“Hmmm I'm good with anywhere honestly.” She taps her chin. “How about you pick and then tomorrow I'll pick the next place?”

“Sounds great!” Rin feels himself start to get excited at this prospect. Part of him is even thinking this might be a bit more fun than Kyoto.

“Good, now you might want to change your clothes since you're still in your Pyjamas.” She points to his clothing which makes Rin look down.

“Ahh good point.” His cheeks redden a bit at that. “I'll be right back!”

Rin turns around and heads up stairs feeling that while this may have not been what he originally planned he's glad he's got a friend like Ying Hua.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, feedback? Please comment below!


End file.
